


Черная кошка

by alba_longa, WTF Antagonists 2021 (fandomAntagonists)



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cats, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Gen, Regina becomes a cat, Shapeshifting, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Кошки - Freeform, Регина становится кошкой
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAntagonists/pseuds/WTF%20Antagonists%202021
Summary: Вы бы рискнули взять только что найденную кошку в свою постель? Эмма Свон да, но что она увидит, когда проснется?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: 2. Тексты низкого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Черная кошка

Реджина Миллс сидела на ветви дуба и злобно шипела. Да-да, именно шипела — а как еще назвать звуки, издаваемые ухоженной породистой кошкой, которую загнал на дерево здоровенный лохматый пес?

***

Все началось с того, что Реджина решила разведать планы Эммы Свон. Та явно что-то замышляла. Странные шепотки за спиной, таинственный разговор в лавке мистера Голда, стихший ровно тогда, когда Реджина переступила порог — все это однозначно не просто так. Но и узнать было не у кого — кто же скажет правду злой королеве? Поэтому пришлось пойти на крайние меры.

Зелье варилось долго и вышло премерзким на вкус, но зато оно позволяло на несколько часов стать абсолютно незаметной. По крайней мере, так было написано в книге. Хорошо, что Реджина догадалась принять его в спальне, предварительно раздевшись. Она-то предполагала, что зелье сделает ее невидимой, но на одежду его действие, конечно, не распространялось. Однако результат вышел совсем неожиданным: Реджина превратилась в красивую и грациозную черную кошку.

«Возможно, оно и к лучшему, — философски подумала кошка Реджина, глядя в зеркало. — Хотя бы не замерзну».

Она спрыгнула с кровати и прошлась по комнате. Тело прекрасно ее слушалось, еще одна приятная особенность зелья. Вот с дверной ручкой пришлось немного повозиться, она поддалась далеко не после первого прыжка. Выбраться на улицу оказалось еще сложнее, но через некоторое время Реджине это удалось, и она направилась в сторону дома Эммы Свон. К счастью, Генри сегодня ночевал там.

Реджина уже была совсем близко. Все шло почти по плану, но вдруг полетело ко всем чертям. И откуда только взялась эта вонючая псина? Когда все закончится, нужно будет сказать Свон, что видела бродячую собаку. Пусть разбирается: в конце концов, это ее работа.

Пес, впрочем, довольно скоро убежал, не сумев ее достать. И вот тут-то Реджина и осознала, что понятия не имеет, как слезть с дерева.

Реджина Миллс очутилась в очень, так сказать, интересном положении в девять вечера субботы. Выходы из него, конечно, были, даже целых два: или привлечь внимание какого-нибудь прохожего, чтобы ее сняли с дерева, или превратиться обратно и уйти домой голышом под насмешки Свон и, возможно, чьи-то еще. Доза зелья гарантировала превращение на двенадцать часов, выпила его Реджина около восьми вечера. В восемь утра воскресенья на улицах мало людей, но ее наверняка кто-нибудь заметит.

А вот, кстати, и сама Свон. Причем не одна — идут вместе с Генри, оживленно болтая о какой-то ерунде. Иначе отчего бы ее сын так весело смеялся?

Реджина мысленно вздохнула и поняла, что второй вариант ей совсем не нравится. Значит, пора начинать мяукать.

Не то чтобы у нее вышло с первой попытки. Все-таки человеку даже в кошачьем обличье не так легко произнести «Мяу», к тому же на повышенных тонах. Но когда Генри и Свон подошли к самому дому, у Реджины уже начало получаться.

Первым ее услышал Генри.

— По-моему, там кошка.

— Где? — Эмма прищурилась, пытаясь разглядеть среди черных ветвей, на что именно указывал Генри.

Реджина замяукала громче.

— Хм, там и правда кто-то есть. — Эмма подошла поближе и, кажется, заметила ее. — Интересно, что кошка делает в такое время года на улице? Холодно же.

— Наверное, потерялась, — предположил он.

Операция по спасению кошки из плена коварного дерева заняла едва ли не полчаса. Лапки Реджины почти закоченели к тому моменту, когда нежные женские руки осторожно сняли ее с толстой ветви. Изначально Реджина хотела сразу же вывернуться из объятий спасительницы и сбежать зализывать душевные раны, но ладонь, оглаживающая ее спину, была такой теплой…

Эмма отдала кошку Генри, сама собрала и прихватила раздвижную лестницу, и они двинулись к дому. Отпускать Реджину явно никто не собирался.

— Какая она красивая, — восторженно произнес Генри, когда они зашли в дом и разделись. — Интересно, что это за порода?

— Не знаю, — ответила Эмма. — Можно, конечно, сфотографировать и загуглить. Но мне кажется, что мы скоро выясним, откуда она здесь в такое время года. Заодно и породу спросим.

Убедившись, что кошка не обморожена, а всего лишь немного замерзла, Генри налил в блюдечко воды, а Эмма раздобыла где-то баночку мясного пюре. Реджина с благодарностью напилась, но есть ей не хотелось. Однако она понимала, что отказ будет выглядеть подозрительно. Конечно, некоторые животные едят лишь специальный корм, но какой здоровый кот откажется от блюда, настолько вкусно пахнущего мясом?

«Вдруг еще решат, что я больная, и потащат к ветеринару. Если Свон попросит, ей не откажут в приеме и посреди ночи», — рассудила Реджина, а потом приблизилась ко второму блюдцу и лизнула на пробу.

Вкус оказался весьма своеобразным. Реджина до конца так и не разобралась, сохранились ли у нее человеческие вкусовые ощущения, или остались только кошачьи, но отвращения еда не вызывала. Восторга, впрочем, тоже. Вспомнив детство Генри, она поняла почему — детское питание было абсолютно несоленым.

Доев угощение, Реджина грациозно прошла в гостиную, запрыгнула на диван и свернулась клубочком. Она надеялась остаться там, пока все не заснут, а потом сбежать.

Но у Эммы были другие планы. Она села рядом и задумчиво принялась наглаживать кошку. Реджина поначалу хотела отодвинуться или зашипеть, но ей было так приятно… Через какое-то время она с удивлением обнаружила, что тихо урчит.

Если бы сама Реджина оказалась в подобной ситуации, кошку она бы, скорее всего, приютила и даже накормила. Может, она и злая королева, но все же не настолько безжалостна, чтобы оставить животное в беде. Однако лишь безбашенная Свон могла уложить уличную кошку к себе на колени — а ведь именно так она и поступила, стоило Реджине ненадолго расслабиться! Ну и пусть кошка милая и выглядит ухоженной, мало ли где она успела побывать? Вдруг она заразная или блохастая? В конце концов, это просто негигиенично.

Эмма явно была другого мнения. Взяв кошку на руки и пожелав Генри спокойной ночи, она проследовала в собственную спальню. Оказавшись на кровати, Реджина скорее инстинктивно подняла голову и осмотрелась. Свон, совершенно не стесняясь, переоделась прямо перед ней — хотя разве сама Реджина стала бы стесняться кошки? Отвести глаза было бы подозрительно, поэтому Реджина наблюдала, втихую наслаждаясь зрелищем. Чертовой Свон словно было мало. Она забралась в постель, одетая лишь в кружевную ночную рубашку, накрылась одеялом, а затем прижала кошку к себе и выключила торшер.

«Лучше бы я осталась на дереве, — мрачно подумала Реджина. — Ладно, дождусь, когда она уснет, и сбегу».

***

Первые солнечные лучи залили комнату, посреди которой на большой кровати крепко спали две женщины: полностью обнаженная черноволосая красавица и обнимавшая ее блондинка в кружевной сорочке. Через полчаса Реджина проснется и поймет, что немного просчиталась с дозой. Но сейчас ей спалось так хорошо, так сладко, как не спалось, наверное, очень давно. Возможно, с самого раннего детства.


End file.
